


For the Best

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soulmates Decided by Goose the Angry Flerken, cat transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Steve awakes to strange chanting, but before he can react, the pain hits. His shout turns into a yowl as the world grows larger around him, leaving him sprawled in the center of a strange circle on the ground, panting heavily.





	For the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).

Steve awakes to strange chanting, but before he can react, the pain hits. His shout turns into a yowl as the world grows larger around him, leaving him sprawled in the center of a strange circle on the ground, panting heavily. One robed figure bends down to pick him up, but Steve’s not having any of it, hissing as he darts around them, limbs scrambling wildly as he tries to navigate how to work a four legged body.

Shouts follow him out the open door, and down an endless maze of hallways, somehow knowing the way despite knowing for certain he’s never been here before. He’s surprised how warm he is, given the snow on the ground, but he knows he has to move, that staying here isn’t an option, but has no idea where he’s supposed to go.

Steve’s first choice of direction is a wrong one, darting down the alley with a pack of dogs on his tail, until he’s finally able to scramble over a fence and out of their reach. He pauses for a moment outside the window of a shop to examine his reflection, tilting his head from side to side before he reaches one paw up to touch the glass to see if he can trust his eyes.

His fur is long and clearly thick, striped black and white, though not clearly divided like a tiger, the colors blending to silver in places, and at his neck is a thick beard of hair, giving him an impressively distinguished look. He barely dodges the broom that swats at him, an angry lady shouting at him in a language he doesn’t know.

The rest of his day follows a similar pattern, and after a couple close encounters with cars and a tumble into a puddle, Steve is officially exhausted and has had enough. He wedges himself beneath a dumpster and hisses at the orange tabby that suddenly sticks his head into Steve’s hiding place.

The other cat doesn’t seem impressed though, and opens his mouth, and omg, are those fucking tentacles? Steve yowls as they wrap around him, and pull him out before they disappear just as quickly as they’d appeared. The other totally not an ordinary cat trots away a distance before pausing, looking over his shoulder at Steve, clearly asking, ‘Well are you coming or not?’

Not really having any other prospects, Steve follows him for several blocks and up a fire escape. The cat paws at a window, and Steve peers in. When he looks back from the other cat, he’s gone.

The window suddenly opens, and Steve freezes, turning his head. The last thing Steve expects to see is Bucky. Bucky murmurs something that Steve can’t understanding, in Romainian perhaps, before he reaches out to lift Steve.

Steve immediately rubs his face against Bucky’s neck again and begins purring, drawing a surprised laugh from him. The bath is unexpected and surprisingly pleasant, Steve all but falling asleep as Bucky gently washes his matted hair.

Afterwards, his fur toweled dry, Steve curls up on Bucky’s lap, his chest rumbling steadily with a purr as Bucky runs his fingers through Steve’s fur. Steve’s eyes grow heavy, and despite his total lack of being anywhere close to an answer on what the hell happened to him, in this moment, Steve really can’t bring himself to care.

(When Steve wakes up the next morning, very human and very naked, wrapped around a very shocked Bucky, Steve decides it really doesn’t matter.)


End file.
